Clancy Ryanson
Clancy Ryanson is a priest of the Curch of Light who combines righteousness and superiority with a degree of cowardice and lack of commitment to his allies. Appearance At first glance, Clancy doesn't look to be the type to be a priest. Of above average height, he has a toned, muscular build that one would associate with a warrior then a man of the cloth. He has a square jaw and long blond hair that only seems to further emphasise this point. However, over this ample frame is draped the vestments of a member of the Church of the Light. Clancy is aware of his size and how to use it. He carries himself with a confident stride, giving off an almost perceptible aura of discipline, confidence and righteousness. He does his utmost to maintain this image, making sure that his robes and weapons are always immaculate. Personality There are two sides to Clancy, one well known and the other far less such. In public, he is confident, self-important and self-righteous to the point of obnoxiousness. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him, pointing out not only how the church should be key to their life, but about how much better he is then them. He sees himself as being a shining beacon of morality and decency, one that the common man should aspire to. The truth is that Clancy is actually a rather effete coward with an intense dislike of physical pain. In a battle, he can be relied upon to hide behind the other members of his group, cowering and panicking if things go even slightly wrong or if he is placed in even the slightest danger. Even the smallest of injuries causes him to go into hysterical crying fits, acting as if he has been mortally wounded. When confronted with danger, he will use his Vanish spell to make enemies ignore him, then hope that they go and pick on someone else. Clancy has something of a rivalry with Lucille Ravenwynd. The two disagree with each other on every conceivable matter; that their specialties are so diametrically apposed merely adds fuel to their fire. History The child of a Stormwind noble family, Clancy spent his early years in Lordaeron along with the rest of the exiled population. It was only after the defeat of the Horde that his family returned to their original home. Clancy became involved in the Church of the Light, clearly aware of the degree that its influence was growing within the new Stormwind. After the fall of Lordaeron, he realised that, as the last bastion of Humanity, the power of the Stormwind Church would only increase. It was in the aftermath of the third war that he first came into contact with Rastenkeinen Darkweaver, an adventuring wizard of some repute. While seeing himself as being too young for the life of an adventurer at the time, he also figured that the wizard and his companions would be a way to further himself. When Cheery Flamethrower approached him offering him a position in the organisation, he gladly accepted. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realise that Rastenkeinen, along with most of his other followers, were dead and, instead, the organisation was now composed mainly of a collection of misfits and incompetents being lead by a giggling maniac. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Priest category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish